Problem: Compute
\[\sum_{n = 2}^\infty \frac{4n^3 - n^2 - n + 1}{n^6 - n^5 + n^4 - n^3 + n^2 - n}.\]
Solution: First, we decompose $\frac{4n^3 - n^2 - n + 1}{n^6 - n^5 + n^4 - n^3 + n^2 - n}$ into partial fractions.  We factor the denominator:
\begin{align*}
n^6 - n^5 + n^4 - n^3 + n^2 - n &= n(n^5 - n^4 + n^3 - n^2 + n - 1) \\
&= n(n^4 (n - 1) + n^2 (n - 1) + (n - 1)) \\
&= n(n - 1)(n^4 + n^2 + 1) \\
&= n(n - 1)[(n^4 + 2n^2 + 1) - n^2] \\
&= n(n - 1)[(n^2 + 1)^2 - n^2] \\
&= n(n - 1)(n^2 + n + 1)(n^2 - n + 1).
\end{align*}Then by partial fractions,
\[\frac{4n^3 - n^2 - n + 1}{n(n - 1)(n^2 + n + 1)(n^2 - n + 1)} = \frac{A}{n} + \frac{B}{n - 1} + \frac{Cn + D}{n^2 + n + 1} + \frac{En + F}{n^2 - n + 1}\]for some constants $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ $D,$ $E,$ and $F.$

Multiplying both sides by $n(n - 1)(n^2 + n + 1)(n^2 - n + 1),$ we get
\begin{align*}
4n^3 - n^2 - n + 1 &= A(n - 1)(n^2 + n + 1)(n^2 - n + 1) \\
&\quad + Bn(n^2 + n + 1)(n^2 - n + 1) \\
&\quad + (Cn + D)n(n - 1)(n^2 - n + 1) \\
&\quad + (En + F)n(n - 1)(n^2 + n + 1).
\end{align*}Setting $n = 0,$ we get $-A = 1,$ so $A = -1.$

Setting $n = 1,$ we get $3B = 3,$ so $B = 1.$  The equation above then becomes
\begin{align*}
4n^3 - n^2 - n + 1 &= -(n - 1)(n^2 + n + 1)(n^2 - n + 1) \\
&\quad + n(n^2 + n + 1)(n^2 - n + 1) \\
&\quad + (Cn + D)n(n - 1)(n^2 - n + 1) \\
&\quad + (En + F)n(n - 1)(n^2 + n + 1).
\end{align*}This simplifies to
\[n^4 + 4n^3 - 2n^2 - n = (Cn + D)n(n - 1)(n^2 - n + 1) + (En + F)n(n - 1)(n^2 + n + 1).\]Dividing both sides by $n(n - 1),$ we get
\[-n^2 + 3n + 1 = (Cn + D)(n^2 - n + 1) + (En + F)(n^2 + n + 1).\]Expanding, we get
\[-n^2 + 3n + 1 = (C + E)n^3 + (C + D + E + F)n^2 + (C - D + E + F)n + D + F.\]Matching coefficients, we get
\begin{align*}
C + E &= 0, \\
-C + D + E + F &= -1, \\
C - D + E + F &= 3, \\
D + F &= 1.
\end{align*}Since $C + E = 0,$ $-D + F = 3.$  Hence, $D = -1$ and $F = 2.$  Then $-C + E = -2,$ so $C = 1$ and $E = -1.$  Therefore,
\[\frac{4n^3 - n^2 - n + 1}{n^6 - n^5 + n^4 - n^3 + n^2 - n} = \frac{1}{n - 1} - \frac{1}{n} + \frac{n - 1}{n^2 + n + 1} - \frac{n - 2}{n^2 - n + 1}.\]Then
\begin{align*}
\sum_{n = 2}^\infty \frac{4n^3 - n^2 - n + 1}{n^6 - n^5 + n^4 - n^3 + n^2 - n} &= \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{7} \right) \\
&\quad + \left( \frac{1}{2} - \frac{1}{3} + \frac{2}{13} - \frac{1}{7} \right) \\
&\quad + \left( \frac{1}{3} - \frac{1}{4} + \frac{3}{21} - \frac{2}{13} \right) + \dotsb \\
&= \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}